


Warm and Comfortable

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But The Author Is Paranoid, Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Cuddles, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Probably Could Be Rated T, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling with Wade after sex was one of Peter's favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [filled](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/72974136558/spideypool-prompt-for-your-nano-cuddling-after-sex-at) over at [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> spideypool prompt for your NaNo: cuddling after sex at night, warm and comfortable under the sheets!

Deep, slightly unsteady breaths. The rumbling of the apartment heater fighting to keep the night chill out. The distant sound of cars passing by down below, on the street. Wade’s heartbeat, slowing down as they cooled off and got comfortable.

Those were the only sounds Peter could make out. He was slightly sore after a long, lazy bout of amazing sex. The slight chill that came from the window, slightly cracked open, made him bury closer under the covers, pressing as much skin against Wade as he could.

“If you’re trying to talk me into another round, you’ll have to do more than that,” Wade mumbled sleepily, arms tightening around Peter. Peter yawned, shaking his head.

“M’ fine right here,” he said, resting his head against Wade’s chest and listening to the merc’s heartbeat once more. It was a steady, soothing sound that had Peter relaxing the instant he heard it.

“Good. I’m not letting you go anywhere,” Wade warned.

“I don’t have patrol tonight. You couldn’t make me leave.”

Wade ran a warm, calloused hand down Peter’s back and then up again. “Wouldn’t want to.”

Peter tilted his head up wordlessly. Wade met him halfway for a kiss that was just as long and lazy as the sex had been. When they pulled away, Peter buried his face in Wade’s chest.

“I could fall asleep like this,” he said, voice slightly muffled. Wade chuckled, and the sound reverberated in his chest.

“Go ahead, baby boy. You’re safe with me.”

Peter didn’t even question that statement. No matter how crazy and violent Deadpool was, he knew that he was always safe with Wade.

“Love you,” he murmured.

With Wade’s heartbeat as a lullaby, Peter drifted off to sleep, warm and secure in the strong arms of the one he loved.


End file.
